


Let's Do It (Let's Fall In Love)

by RunningTricksterInTheWoods



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, I'm new in the fandom, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningTricksterInTheWoods/pseuds/RunningTricksterInTheWoods
Summary: Y/n is an old friend of Steve and Bucky who has found herself in the 21st century without knowing how. She adapted pretty well though, living at the Stark Tower, founding again her friendship with Steve. Things are not that good on the Bucky's front…





	Let's Do It (Let's Fall In Love)

Y/n was sitting in her room in the Stark Tower, which was equipped with the latest devices known, thanks to Mr Stark. She was watching outside her window, the snow was covering every building in New York, making the city silent with its white cover.  
The trees were already full of it, and there was no one outside in the cold.  
She was listening to an old vinyl of Ella Fitzgerald, remembering the old times, when she lived in Brooklyn and used to go dancing almost every single night, losing herself in the music and in the feeling of happiness, when the war was just something possible, not a pressing enemy.

  
_She thought back to when she worked at the diner at the corner of the street, the same where her home was, and the one time when she was saved from a drunk man by a scrawny kid, who tried to fight his assaulter, that was quite three times bigger then him._  
 _Needless to say how that ended up._  
 _She brought the boy to her home to patch him up, cringing when she saw the nasty bruises on his back, where the bear-like man had stomped with his dirty boot before she managed to throw a bottle at him and run away. She disinfected all his wounds, all the while thanking him for saving her and scolding him for picking up a fight with a man bigger than him. He responded that “he cannot leave a dame like her in distress”, making her roll her eyes._  
 _She was bandaging his arm, which she thought was pretty much crushed under the weight of the drunk, suprisingly just bruised all over but nothing that needs a trip to the hospital, when she heard an insistent knocking on her front door. She opened the door, finding a guy, very much disheveled and very worried, who began who frantically ask her about a Steve._  
 _“Do you mean him?” she asked pointing toward the boy, all covered in bandages and bruises._  
 _“Steve, you punk, where have you been? Please, tell me you didn’t got into a fight again.” He said carding a hand through his hair, messing them up further._  
 _“Well… the pretty girl right here had been cornered by a drunken bastard, who quite certanly wanted to abuse her. What do you think i would do?” The boy replyed heated and with a blush creeping up his neck. “Yeah, i can see why you wanted to” he said looking at her very attentively._  
 _“Let me introduce myself ma’am, my name is James Buchanan Barnes, and the punk right there is my friend Steve Rogers. I have never seen you around here, are you new in town?”_  
 _“what a flirt” mumbled he one who was introduced as Steve. Y/n blushed “I’m Y/n, nice to meet you James. Don’t be too hard on your friend, he saved me from that man, he would’ve raped me if it wasn’t for him.”_  
 _“She took a liking in you Stevie” he winked at his friend. “And yes, I’m quite new here, i used to live in New York with my grandma, until she passed away”_  
 _“We are sorry for your loss, if you want to come and pay us a visit you are welcome” said Steve “Thanks, where do you live?” “Not that far away, doll. Just a couple of streets down yours” “Alright, maybe I’ll bring you a pie sometime” she beamed. “Sure thing, and…”_  
 _“Well it has been a pleasure, Y/n, but it’s getting late. Come on Steve.” “Thanks for patching me up Y/n, it’s usually him who does it.” And with that they were gone. She really brought them a cherry pie, which she discovered was Steve’s favourite, and, when she managed, also a couple of bottles of soda._

  
They quickly became friends, and every once in a while they went dancing all together. When James had a date, he invited always also Steve and Y/n, as a double date, even if there was only one couple in the group.  
She smiled at the memory of her first time dancing.

  
_They had gone to the little ball room down the street. She didn’t know how to dance so it had taken a lot of efforts and the promise to buy her a drink to bring her there. James dived into the dancing people, leaving Y/n and Steve behind._  
 _“What an attention-seeker” “Yeah” “… do you want me to teach you how to dance? Mind you, I’m not that good, I only know the basic moves…” “Don’t worry Steve, it’s alright.” She stopped his rambling._  
 _He put a hand on her waist an the other in her hand. Being the same height, even Steve was confortable with this._  
 _“Good, now put your hand… yes right there, and now follow my steps. One this way… good, and now the other way… Y/n you’re a natural at dancing!” He laughed. “I’ve got a good teacher” she smiled at him. Steve, obviously, blushed, fluttered. They continued dancing like this for a while._  
 _“Hey, what’s happening here lovebirds?”_  
 _“BUCKY!”_  
 _“Calm down Steve, it’s only me. Why are you two walzing like a couple of idiots? Come on Y/n, let me show you what real dance looks like.” He said grabbing her arm and plunging again in the moving crowd._  
 _“Wait, I can’t dance like you! And we can’t leave Steve alone there!” “He will probably go at the bar and stay there, don’t worry too much mh?”_  
 _“Still, I can’t dance like you do!” “You’ve got yourself a fine teacher for tonight, doll. Come on, move your feet like this… yes, that’s right, feel the music inside yourself and let it move you.” He said dancing in front of her, and she had to admit, she was starting to take a grip on the moves._  
 _In the end she danced all night long and also brought Steve dancing with her, removing him from the drink in his hand._  
 _They went dancing many other times after this, always having the time of their life._

  
The vinyl stopped, and Y/n turned her head, noticing that it has ended one side. She stood up and went to turn it on the other side. In the meanwhile, someone knocked on her door. She went to the door, opening it and finding herself in front of Steve.  
“Hey Steve”  
“Hey, what were you doing? I heard _Cry me a river_ , are you alright?”  
“Yeah, it’s all good, I was only remembering the good ol’ times, nothing much.”  
“Wanna talk about it? Maybe in front of a cup of tea.”  
“I remembered when we went dancing all together, me, you and Bucky.”  
“Y/n, I know you are suffering, but you know you can go to speak to him, right?”  
“Steve, he doesn’t even remember me, how can I go there and say something in the line of -Hey, Buck, it’s me, your best friend from the 40s, we used to go dance together but then, you know, you fell down a fuckin’ train.- how can I, Steve? He is struggling to even remember who he is, I can’t throw that on him.”  
“You were not only his best friend Y/n…”  
“That kiss didn’t mean nothing, not for him at least.”  
“How can you know it?”  
“Because I found him kissing another girl at the end of the night, that’s how.”  
“Y/n…”  
“No Steve, I’m not gonna try to think that maybe he felt something, because he has never gone beyond friendship with me. And that last kiss, even if it wasn’t the only one, was just a mistake, something happened in a moment of weakness.”

  
_She was at the small flat of the two boys, watching Steve draw and waiting for Bucky to return from his work at the docks. The two of them didn’t even heard the door opening, used at the noise that the boy made every time he opens it, returning from work. This time the door opened quite soundless, and a strange-looking Bucky stumbled across it. He had in his hand a letter, which Steve quite instantly recognised._  
 _“Buck, what happened? Are you…”_  
 _“He got drafted.” Said Steve, and it was not a question._  
 _“What? It can’t be…”_  
 _“It’s true, doll. I have to leave Friday, before the sun rises.”_  
 _“But… it’s in two days!”_  
 _“I know, but they need other men, other soldiers on the front. I’m so sorry, but I have to.” He said hugging both his friends._  
 _“It’s alright Buck, at least you can go…”_  
 _“Don’t be like this Steve…”_  
 _“You’re right, we have only two days left before you go, let’s make the most of it. Sorry jerk.” Replied Steve with an apologetic smile._  
 _“What do you think if we go at the big wheel?” Y/n suggested._  
 _“The one in Homecrest? I’ve heard that it’s amazing!”_  
 _“Alright doll, so what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”_

_The three arrived at the wheel and looked up amazed at the colors and lights of it._   
_“Holy cow, it’s huge…”_   
_“Yeah, it is…”_   
_“Come on boys, let’s go!”_   
_They bought the tickets and waited for their turn._   
_“I’ve heard that you can see the whole city from up there”_   
_“Really Steve?”_   
_“Yeah, and…”_   
_“Come on, it’s our turn!” exclaimed Bucky._   
_Once in the cabin, the wheel started moving, and the three of them were already gaping outside the window._   
_“Woah, it’s very high!”_   
_“True… maybe too much.”_   
_“Are you good doll?”_   
_“yeah yeah, it’s amazing up here, but I didn’t expected to be THAT high.”_   
_“Come here, I’ll hold you if you are afraid.”_   
_“Oh, my savior!” Y/n said dramatically, with a hand on her heart and laughing afterwards._   
_Bucky shook his head amused by the antics of his best friend._   
_“You’re such a dork sometimes, but you’re my best girl also for this.” He said, kissing her forehead._   
_“Are you done there lovebirds?” Teased Steve._   
_“Mind your own business, Rogers”_   
_“Hey! Y/n, Bucky is not a good influence on you.”_   
_“Oh, shut up punk.”_   
_“Jerk.”_

_The next day, they went at the ball room, dancing like there was no tomorrow. They tried to have fun but there was a sour feeling underneath every laugh and every joke, an awareness of what is going to happen the next day._   
_And finally the moment came._   
_Y/n had stayed at their apartment, sleeping in the bed with Steve, while Bucky slept on the couch. The sun hasn’t set yet, but Bucky was already ready to leave, dressed in his uniform, shaved, well-groomed and with a heavy heart._   
_He had decided to leave unnoticed by his friends, not wanting to have to say goodbye. He was on the step of the door when he heard a voice._   
_“Bucky?”_   
_He turned and found Y/n rubbing her eyes and walking towards him._   
_“Hey doll. What are you doing up? Keep sleeping, it’s too early to be up.”_   
_“you are up too, Buck.”_   
_“Guilty as charged.” He smiled fondly._   
_“Did you wanted to leave without a word?”_   
_“…”_   
_“Bucky?”_   
_“…Yeah, sorry, I hate goodbyes.”_   
_“Me too.”_   
_The two remained in silence for a minute, not looking at each other, deep in their thoughts._   
_“Y/n?”_   
_“Yeah?”_   
_Bucky leaned in until he had his lips pressed on hers and stayed like this, waiting for her to deepen the kiss. She remained still for a few seconds, but then reacted, pressing her lips on his, circling his neck with her arms. She kissed back with the force and the desperation of a person who knows that the other might not return from the hell he was going into. They separated minutes later, in need of air._   
_“Sorry, I had to.”_   
_“It’s alright, I was planning on doing it myself if you didn’t.”_   
_“Really?”_   
_“Yeah really. Even if it isn’t our first kiss, It’s our first one while we are sober.”_   
_Bucky laughed. “Right.” She laughed too, but then she turned gradually serious._   
_“Bucky, listen, I…”_   
_“Bucky? Y/n? what are you doing on the door? Wait, Buck you were going to leave us without saying anything?”_   
_“I admit that yes, that was my intention, but i failed I suppose.” He said smiling at Y/n._   
_“Did you two just kissed?”_   
_“Well…”_   
_“Yes we did.”_   
_“Buck!”_   
_“What? It’s nothing new.”_   
_“I know but…”_   
_“But?”_   
_“But… it’s something personal.” She blushed._   
_“Right. Forgive me doll.”_   
_“It’s fine” She said, kissing his cheek._   
_Steve trailed off, towards the bathroom, almost tripping on his own pj, too big on him (it has been Bucky’s, when he was still the same height as Steve)._   
_“What were you saying before Steve interrupted us?”_   
_“What? Oh, it was nothing, don’t worry, just wanted to wish you good luck and please, return home to us safe.”_   
_“I’ll do my best doll.” Bucky gave her a quick peck on the lips and after a salute to Steve he was gone, off into war._

“He loved you, you can’t deny it.” Said the present Steve.  
“Yes, he loved me, but this is all in the past, it’s not the same anymore.”  
“I know that deep down he still feels the same, he just can’t understand it right now.”  
“Yeah, sure, as you say Cap.”  
“Don’t call me that. You make me feel like a stranger”  
Silence entered in the room.  
“What do you think about watching a movie?” Steve was the first to break the quiet.  
“I think that it’s a good idea”  
The two went in the communal room, where the huge TV was. But the couch was already occupied. By Bucky. Y/n was uncertain about what to do, and in the end she decided to just sit near him.  
“Hey Bucky, do you want to watch a movie with me and Y/n?”  
If stares could kill, Steve would have alredy been on the floor dead. Y/n can glare at a person with the power of a laser. Well, not literary.  
“I’d like to.” He answered. “But only if also Y/n wants me to.”  
She looked at him dumbfounded.  
“Well, yeah I’m cool with this.” She replied startled.  
“Good.”  
She finds herself staring at him for a while. “What?” he asked, noticing her look. “Eh? Nothing, I was only thinking, that’s all.” She said turning toward the huge screen, trying to focus on the scenes on it.  
“He seems so much the old Bucky, dressed in casual clothes… but it’s not him. Or it is?” she was thinking while eating some pop corns that Steve brought from the kitchen.  
After the end of the movie, Steve said that he was going to sleep, because the next day he would have to be on a mission with Natasha and Clint. Wishing goodnight to the both of them, he disappered in his room.  
That left Y/n and Bucky alone in the same room.  
Y/n is the first to react.  
“Well, I’m pretty tired myself, I think I’m going too. Goodnight Buck.”  
“Goodnight doll”  
Y/n stopped in her tracks hearing the nickname.  
“How have you just called me?”  
“…doll.”  
Seeing her shocked face he continued. “Yes, I admit that I’m starting to remember something.” Seeing that she was not moving he continued “like the time when we went on the wheel and you were too scared to look down, or when we tried to cook some cookies, burning them all because we set the wrong temperature on the oven.” He smiled.  
“I remember how we used to have fun together, how we were almost inseparable, how I was grateful when I found Steve at your home, all patched up, how I was happy to have you and Steve in my life.

How I felt blessed to have you in my life. You kept me on the right way, you managed to stand me in my worst moments and you supported me in my best ones. I know that at your eyes I’m a monster right now, I’ve done awful things of which I’m not proud at all.  
I also understand why you didn’t wanted to come talking to me before, and you don’t want even right now, but I’ve had to pull all of that out of my chest. I’m sorry for not being who you want me to be, sorry for not being your Bucky, the one that kissed you before going to war because he couldn’t stand to never do it again.”  
She was silent after his speech, he was looking at her expectantly, waiting for a reaction. His expression fell gradually, till the point where he was just looking at the floor.  
“Ok, I’ll go to bed now. Goodnight Y/n.” He stood up, heading towards his room.  
Y/n snapped out of his reverie and acted on her instinct.  
She grabbed his arm, the flesh one, and pulled him back. “Y/n what…” he was silenced by her lips on his own. He responded at the kiss with all the joy he was feeling, dragging her until she was straddling his hips, never separating their lips. He licked her upper lip, asking for entrance, which she agreed. They went on for minutes, dividing only when the need for air was urgent.  
They stared at one another.  
“Thanks doll.”  
“For what?”  
“For being you, for not leaving me, for loving me.”  
“I’ve never said that I love you.”  
“You just did.”  
“You… come here.” She said crashing her lips on his again.  
After a few moments they parted, “You’re a bastard Barnes”  
“You love this bastard, don’t you?”  
“Yes, unfortunately I do” she sighed.  
“I love you too doll.”

  
**Fin**

“Do you think that Steve planned all of this?”  
“I don’t think he did, I’m fucking sure he did, that punk.”  
“Well, remind me to thank him later. Maybe I’ll make the cherry pie he loves so much.”  
“Only if I can get a pie too.”  
“You’re already jealous Buck?”  
“…No, I just love your pies.”  
“Are you sure? You hesitated.”  
“Yes, I’m not jealous, why would I be?”  
“Mh, nothing.”  
“Y/n.”  
“Oh, just kiss me already.”  
“Sure doll. But only after you promise me a pie.”  
“yeah, yeah, I’ll make you a blueberry pie, happy?”  
“Very much, thanks. Now come here.”  
“No, Buck… NO! IT TICKLES, STOP IT! James Buchanan Barnes, quit it or… no, don’t touch there, don’t you dare, DON’T YOU DARE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little ramble of feelings… this fanfic has been on my computer for years, but I have never had the courage to post it anywhere. So, really, thank you for coming to sneak a peek!


End file.
